The objective of this grant proposal is to study the importance of Antibody Dependent Cellular Cytotoxicity (ADCC) - an important immunologic mechanism of cell destruction - in inflammatory cutaneous diseases. This will be accomplished by measuring the destruction of epidermal targets sensitized with patient's sera and lysed by mononuclear cells in vitro. Sera from patients with lupus erythematosus, lichen planus, pemphigus vulgaris, erythema multiforme, erythroderma, vitiligo, alopecia areata and pyoderma gangrenosum will be studied. Demonstration of ADCC mediated by patients sera in these diseases would be important in understanding the mechanisms of these diseases and in designing more appropriate therapeutic approaches. Basic information on the role of monocytes, lymphocytes and epidermal Langerhans cells in inflammatory skin disease will also be obtained.